


Birthday

by PalindromeSyndrome



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen, idk just wanted to make something for his bday, might add some art later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalindromeSyndrome/pseuds/PalindromeSyndrome
Summary: It's 9S's birthday and 2B has a present for him.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if anything's ooc ive only played the demo and seen some gameplay (and spoilers e_e)

2B had suggested she and 9S would do some training, and so they were wandering around the city. She actually wanted to give him something for his birthday but wanted to keep it a surprise, so she used training as a cover-up. She led them to a more secluded spot and turned around to face him.  
"It's your birthday today, correct?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it is. I'm surprised you keep track of stuff like that." he replied.  
2B grabbed a box from her inventory and held it out to him, looking away. "I... heard that the ancient humans used to give each other gifts on birthdays, so I got you one."  
9S's eyes widened behind his visor. He accepted the gift and looked inside the box. He then put the box with its contents still inside down and hugged 2B.  
"Thank you so much." he said, smiling.  
2B returned the hug, smiling as well. "Happy birthday, Nines."  


**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing long things sorry it's so short  
> maybe I'll try writing another chapter but idk  
> also I feel like the placement of the last line of dialogue was kinda off but I'm not sure


End file.
